Blue Moon
by Booberrychan
Summary: Life isn't always plotted out in black & white. In a world where creatures of the night do exsist, Masuda Tota soon discovers what horrors lie within being one of them... Matsuda X Sayu, contains violence, horror, romance, and suggestive situations. R & R


**Author's Note:** Well, I cannot say that I am fully capable of over-exceeding your expectation of my writing skill, but I shall try and do so. I am making an Alternate Universe Fan fiction of the Anime _Death Note_. In this Alternate Universe the main couple will revolve around Tota Matsuda and Yagami Sayu. I know what you are thinking, "Why?" "I don't like this couple," and "Isn't _Death Note _dark? So why are you making it romantic of all things?" Well… I'll tell you why. I feel that a lot of people express a lot of angst when they write and read these fan fictions, which is why I thought that I'd help lighten the mood. The setting takes place in modern time. All this applies along with the fact that I support these two as a couple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters that I mention in here, they all belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Act I**

_We are told since childhood many tales; we learn from our parents of goblins, monsters, ogres, and witches…We are also told of wild blood thirsty wolves. Believe what you want… make what you will… whether or not a human is wearing scary features or just his Sunday clothes, you can never tell what lies within their thought; and for those that find out what lies underneath that being, it is too late. And for that… they are a wolf in sheep's clothing._

In Tokyo, Japan it was a day just like any other, the warm weather from the blazing sun carried on from what was the remains of summer. Soon too be over thrown by the cool weather of fall. "Matsuda!" a voice yelled in anger. The scene played inside of a Police Station, a man—probably in his late fifties—continued to chew out his young co-worker. The younger employee was in his thirties, he had black shaggy hair and a dress suit, a classic blue jacket and pants, donning a white button-up top and a red tie. The older man had salt and pepper hair and glasses and a mustache as well, while clothed in a grey button up shirt—sleeves pulled up to his elbow—and brown slacks. The rest of the workers in the building began to watch in amusement. 'Here we go again' the workers all thought, for it was no secret that Tota Matsuda, their bumbling law enforcement agent, was always in trouble.

"Chief… I-I'm sorry, I don't normally space-out on things like that. I don't know how I didn't get that report sent to you, but I can assure you-" "Enough! I'm tired of dealing with these little casualties." The chief raked a hand through his hair, as Matsuda waited for him to continue he made a mental note that before he came into work next morning, he would be sure to grab his boss a cup of coffee, in a means of groveling.

"Look Matsuda…" the man spoke sitting in his chair, "I know that you're not the most…diligent of workers," 'Ouch, that stung.' "But all that I ask you to do is perhaps put a _little_ more God damn effort into working now and then?" Matsuda responded mechanically with an immediate "Yes". He hated being humiliated, and scolded, especially by his chief, but it was something he'd have to bite the bullet… for now.

_Seven o'clock in the afternoon…_

Matsuda sighed, kicking a can as he walked to the direction of his small apartment complex, six blocks from the station. He couldn't believe his luck, humiliated by his co-workers, laughed at by his friends, and single. What happened to the young aspiring worker who got everything done in a flash? I guess as you repeat any routine constantly anything can get tedious. "I guess its safe to say that I've hit rock bottom huh?" he said to himself as he hung his head low, not really paying attention to where he was walking. All he wanted to do at that moment is get a drink and just go to bed after that. "Oh!" a woman squealed as she felt someone bump into her, causing her to loose her balance and fall on her bottom. Matsuda, looked down to see a young girl—no woman—on the sidewalk, rubbing her sore back. Coming to the realization of things Matsuda began to fluster, "Oh, I am so sorry, miss! I-I didn't look where I was going." he explained as he offered her a hand. The younger woman looked up and took his hand, as a way of accepting his mistake. "Oh, that's alright, I wasn't really paying attention myself either." the woman giggled as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. Now that Matsuda got a better look at her he couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks, she was so cute. He looked at her from head-to-toe, she had long dark brown locks that framed her porcelain skinned face, and waved in the cool night wind lightly. She was wearing a denim jacket and a black shirt underneath, along with black washed jeans. He could tell that she was petit due to her tight jeans that clung to her body in just the right way, a hand waved in front of his face as he realized that she had caught him checking her out.

"Hello? Earth to Mr. Pervert, are you there?" she asked teasing him as he broke from his love struck stupor. "Wh-what? N-n-no! I'm not a pervert I was uh… just checking to make sure that you weren't hurt that's all!" he lamely exclaimed defensively waving his hands in a defensive manner. The young woman giggled at his reaction, "Ah, I see then, and here I was worried that I'd have to use the pepper spray my Dad gave me." Matsuda's jaw dropped, was he that suspicious looking? Now that he thought about it… he did look like a huge pervert. "Hey, it was a joke, lighten up. I know that you're a cool guy, otherwise you wouldn't have blushed so much." she loved teasing all the men whose eyes she caught…especially if they're cute. "Oh, well… I'm not going to take advantage of you just for the record, anyway, as a token of apology would you like to get a drink with me, well, I mean it'll be on me of course and that is if you want to…" he stuttered, noticing how awkward he sounded.

"Hmmm…" she contemplated pouting her lower lip in concentration ever so cutely, "Usually I'm on my way home by now but… I guess I can make an exception. Besides I can't turn down an offer that's free, right?" she grinned as she looped her arm around his, to have him pay for their drinks at the closest place to them.

"Thank you so much for the drink mister…" her voice trailed off as she finished off her cappuccino. "Matsuda. Tota Matsuda." he said, mentally kicking himself for not saying so in the beginning. The younger woman flashed him a smile, and introduced herself, "Nice to meet you Matsuda-san. I'm Yagami Sayu." Matsuda's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Yagami? Y-you're not perchance related to Chief Yagami are you?" he asked cautiously. Her head tilted to the side in confusion, and if circumstances were different Matsuda would comment how cute she looked right then and there. "How do you know my Dad?" And that was it. That one word, that _one_ word, threw him for a loop, and at that moment it occurred to him… that he was interested in the boss's daughter.

This is taboo, it is forbidden. Every man knows that dating your boss's daughter is under jurisdiction as off limits! But… then why did it feel like the right thing to do? Matsuda cleared his throat, hoping that it would wake him up from this nightmare. Nope. "Ahem, well… I work with your Dad. Hehehe…" he admitted, wishing that the world would open up and swallow him whole at that moment. He should've known! How incompetent can he be? …not a rhetorical question. Her eyes lighted up at hearing that, "Oh, so you must be my Dad's friend then right?" she asked, waiting for his response. "Well…" 'What am I supposed to say? Your Dad pretty much thinks I don't have any balls or brains to work in criminal justice, ever?' "More or less." he answered, finding it better to be half honest. "Oh, alright then I'll be sure to tell my dad that I was with you so he won't worry then." Matsuda almost had a heart attack. "Uh, are you sure? I mean… he had a long day at work and I mean he might get over protective if he found out that you almost had to use your pepper spray right?" he prayed to any god at that moment that she'd take his word for it. She looked at him blankly, as she just answered with an "Ok." This man seemed strange to her, but it made her want to find out about him all the more. Maybe Light could tell her about him. "Oh, well it is getting late, I think it's about time I go Matsuda-san, sorry." she stood up, searching her pockets for something. "Oh! Ok. I'll walk you home then." he said, standing as he left money on the table. "Here you go." he heard Sayu say, as she held change in he hand, offering to help pay for half. "No, that's fine. Really…I already told you it was my treat so its okay." she frowned; feeling like a free loader never suited her, especially if he was a friend of the family. "Are you sure? I feel bad, I'd hate to think that I forced you to buy me something." she started to lower her hand full of change. "No, its fine; you don't have to worry about it. Really, I wanted to." he smiled softly grabbing her hand gently and closing her fingers around the yen that lay in her palm. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but this man was so kind and sweet, and the way he touched her made her feel weightless. "Ok." she said taking the money and placing it back in her pocket.

The walk to the Yagami's house wasn't long; in fact they were so caught up in talking to one another that they even forgot where they were headed. It felt so great, to talk about the funny antics about yourself and your life to another. When they made it to the Yagami's house they both said their good byes and parted ways. "Thanks for the drink Matsuda-san; I promise that the caffeine won't keep me up too late." she told him when she began making her way up to the door. 'She's really nice.' He thought, completely in bliss. "Oh Shit!" Matsuda felt that he had been drenched in cold water, he totally forgot about going home himself; and he had a few good blocks to go before he made it home. "Ugh… better get going." He said to himself, as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked off.

As Matsuda began walking he noticed at that moment that the streets and houses seemed eerily lit and quite, too quite for his liking. He learned a lot of things from being a cop, one, that you always check your surroundings just incase of some thug or _something_ worse were to follow you, regardless if you're a man or a woman. And two… "Always carry a gun." he muttered to himself, as he heard something following him. As he began to quicken his pace he noticed that whoever or whatever was following him, was picking their pace up as well. He readied his hand on his pistol hanging in his gun sling beneath his jacket. As he quickly cocked the gun and spun around ready to challenge whoever wanted to face him, he noticed nothing was there. 'Great some bastards probably messing with Me.' he thought as he tucked the gun back in his sling. He began to quicken his pace, hoping to get home in one peace. And there he heard it again. The unmistakable sound of feet following in pursuit, 'Damn it what do they want?' He thought, as he soon felt himself start to perspire from the adrenaline, and work out that he was getting. He had enough of this, who ever was screwing around with him this had to stop. "Don't_ fuck_ with me!" he yelled pointing his gun, loaded in both hands as he turned around to face the person he least thought he'd see, or should we say…_thing_.

There standing on hind legs stood a monster, it was a beast, with massive claws, with light brown fur covering its body shown through the moonlit night, and red glowing eyes. It growled and snarled in anger and hostility at the man who faced it with a weapon. "Kami…" Matsuda said under his breath as he felt his heart beating against his rib cage, almost as if any minute now it would burst open, like that American Science Fiction movie _Aliens_. The Monster roared and began to take speed attempting to attack Matsuda. Matsuda shot four maybe five bullets at the creature. The monster seemed wounded but kept going, 'What the hell…' Matsuda shot more and more, hoping to yield its actions. But as he saw the beast lunge forward and tackle him to the ground; he knew that it was over. The monster nipped and bit at Matsuda, and Matsuda began kicking and punching and thrashing against the creature his gun knocked from his hands. The thing began drawing too much blood from Matsuda, as the chomps that it took from his shoulder and leg were starting to create a pool of blood around him, at this point he would either die, from being mauled by a beast, or blood loss. 'Whatever happens…I hope that Sayu-chan is safe…' and with that that was the last thing Matsuda remembers before everything went black.

So how did you like it? :-p I put a lot of effort into this story so please tell me how I did. Oh, and don't worry there will be another chapter. So yes, Matsuda WON'T die! Oh, and caution there might be a lemon in here later on. I'm still debating. And no I'm not a pervert! _' (readers: LIES! You're making this rated M for a reason!). So Read & Review. And happy Back to School! *dodges spears*.

-Booberrychan Out!


End file.
